


The Next Step

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Caring Lestrade, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 12:32:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8845252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: Greg and James had formed a friendship. Tonight it bloomed into something more.





	

Greg had met James Sholto at John’s wedding. They’d bonded a bit over just how much of a fiasco it was. Greg noticed that James relaxed around him and soon enough a friendship had bloomed between them. And maybe something more.

Which was why Greg was standing on James’s front step tonight. He smiled as James opened the door. The former soldier always answered a little cautiously, but the smile on his face as he let Greg in warmed his eyes.

Greg closed the door behind him and reached out to take James’s hand. James relaxed a little more, leading him into the den.

James fixed them each a drink while Greg sat on the sofa. Greg could tell there were nerves, and so he reached out and drew James down, tucking him against his side. James sighed and leaned against him, sipping his scotch.

Greg let him have his silence, arm wrapped around James’s chest in a comforting embrace. James relaxed another increment or two, resting his head on Greg’s shoulder. Greg turned his head and kissed the top of James’s head.

James stiffened in surprise, then relaxed again and turned in Greg’s grip, looking at him with searching eyes.

Greg set his drink aside, cupped James’s cheek and drew him into a tender kiss. James sighed, like someone who at long last had found a safe harbor. James's drink was set on the coffee table as well, his hand reaching up to clutch Greg’s shirt.

Running a hand through James’s hair, Greg tilted him until James landed on his back on the sofa. Greg moved over him, deepening the kiss, smiling as James’s hips shifted underneath him, desire obvious.

Greg’s hands tugged at the hem of James’s jumper, getting it off with a bit of grumbling. He left the undershirt alone, knowing James preferred not to be seen more than he had to be, at least not yet.

James kissed Greg back, pulling his clothes free in return. Greg laughed as they nearly rolled off the sofa. “Perhaps this is a bit small for two grown men.”

James wasn’t laughing, but he smiled and his eyes were full of amusement as he pulled Greg to his feet and down the hall.

Greg finished stripping on the way landing on his back on the bed and pulling James over him, cupping the back of his neck as he kissed him deeply. James took him in hand and Greg moaned, arching into the touch.

James kissed down Greg’s jaw, his throat, nipping and kissing. Greg’s breath caught in his throat as he watched James move down. James met Greg’s eyes as he wrapped his mouth around him.

“God, yeah,” breathed Greg, running his fingers through James’s hair.

James kept his gaze for a few long moments as he bobbed his head, then he pulled off and kissed Greg deeply before pulling back. “Take me.”

Greg smiled and kissed James, rolling him onto his back. He grabbed the lube off the nightstand as James kicked off his trousers and pants, leaving himself exposed. He bit his lip nervously as he watched Greg open the bottle.

“Not going anywhere,” murmured Greg, kissing James’s marred hip and gently stroking his entrance.

James moaned softly, head dropping back, eyes closing. Greg moved down and slowly took James into his mouth as he began to gently open him.

Even in the safety his bedroom, James was quiet. Greg understood and didn’t mind a bit, knowing that his lover being comfortable was the most important thing. He watched James, the little flashes of pleasure moving across his face, the soft gasp as Greg added another finger. He tasted sweet on his tongue and smelled divine.

Greg finally raised his head and kissed James’s cock. James opened his eyes and reached for him. Greg went eagerly to his arms, kissing him deeply, pushing up James’s legs, guiding himself inside.

James groaned with pleasure, arms wrapped around Greg’s shoulders as he thrust deeper.

“Good,” murmured Greg, the kiss growing sloppy as they both panted for air. Greg thrust once more and bottomed out.

James moaned, louder this time, wrapping his legs around Greg. “Move,” he whispered.

Greg was more than happy to oblige. He went back to watching James’s face, the blue eyes sliding closed. Greg cupped his face with one hand, the other reaching down to take James in hand.

James turned his head slightly to kiss Greg’s palm. His hands fell back to the bed in surrender. 

Greg felt his heart twist, knowing the trust that was placed in him. James’s shirt had ridden up, exposing his stomach. Greg tilted his head down until they were forehead to forehead. “I have you,” he promised, twisting his wrist.

James came all at once, shivering quietly underneath Greg as he worked him through it. He finally opened his eyes and pulled Greg in for another deep kiss.

It was Greg’s turn to groan and he moved faster, a little harder. James broke the kiss to lean up and whisper in his ear, encouraging him, almost daring and demanding that Greg come, voice a deep growl of command.

Greg groaned loudly as he found his release, filling James, all but collapsing on his chest. James held him, running a hand gently down his back, raising goosebumps. Their hearts hammered together, breath fast, and only gradually did they come back to themselves.

Grinning, Greg kissed James again and carefully pulled out. James lay back and watched as he got up to find something to clean them up with. Greg couldn’t help but feel that he looked utterly debauched and sated, hair a mess, shirt all askew, body loose limbed and relaxed.

Greg cleaned them up and got back into bed, kissing James again and pulling him into his arms. “Mind if I stay the night?”

“Not at all.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Vanetti for the idea and letting me spam fic at her! You can find me on tumblr at merindab.tumblr.com.


End file.
